Broken strings
by EmmettCullen'sWifey
Summary: Emmett and Alice meet. They're both from an abusive past, rape, lies, hurt and murder. Emmett had changed from his past, working hard to achieve everything he wanted... One problem. His dad.Can he and Alice overcome? Or will history repeat its self?and WHAT is Emmett's mystery job? Mentions of Rape&Swearing.


Emmett laughed at Rosalie, snapping at him. He just loved annoying her. A banana flew at his head and he ducked just in time. Emmett laughed, jumping up onto the counter and sitting there.

"Emmett, get _OUT _of my shop!" She almost growled.

"Aww Rosie, c'mon, don't be mean!" He jokingly pleaded.

Before Rosalie could reply, the door opened and in walked a petite woman walked in. She carried a small boy, who clung to her hip

"Hello?.." The woman spoke. Her voice filled with fear as she looked around, her eyes finally resting on Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hey." Emmett smiled kindly… Emmett's face fell into a frown as he assessed her. He knew something was up…Emmett leapt from the desk and continued to watch her, as Rosalie's eyes fixated on the baby boy… as per. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Oh... erm... I'm sorry... It's uh... raining outside…" She stuttered as her son began whimpering, she looked down to him and her face fell.

Emmett smiled warmly. "Don't be sorry, it isn't my store. It's bimbo's over there!" He grinned, pointing to Rosalie who made her way over, hitting him around the head as she passed. Emmett broke into a chuckle, shaking his head as Rosalie began to fuss over the woman's baby.

The woman just nodded looking around the store as Rosalie began cooing over the baby. "Do you have any baby formula?" She asked quietly, and Rosalie turned and glared at Emmett, who just laughed it off walking to the correct shelving and lifting a jar of it before walking back to the woman, passing her it.

The lady gave a weak smile, and took the formula, before she looked at the price and frowned.

"We'll be fine…" She gave a fake, forced smile. Emmett, having taken a psychology degree amongst his others, Knew a fake smile when he saw one.

"Have it on me!" He boomed, smirking at the glaring Rosalie as he passed her the money, giving the jar back to the lady.

She blinked up at him, not taking the jar. "I couldn't ask that…" as she finished her sentence, the baby boy erupted into cries.

"You don't need too." Emmett raised his eyebrows nodding to the crying boy, who Rosalie took off her and began cradling her to her chest.

"Thank you... I'm Alice and that's JJ…" She almost whispered to Emmett.

"Emmett." He smiled back. Alice bit her lip as she watched Rosalie calm JJ down. She cradled him and cooed at him in her arms; Emmett again rolled his eyes not seeing what was so damn interesting about a baby boy.

Emmett walked back around to the counter, sitting on it. He didn't own the shop, but he relaxed like it was. Rosalie was transfixed with JJ but Emmett closely watched Alice. She was quite dirty… Emmett knew what was going on, he had been there once. He lifted his Jeep keys and walked back around to Alice.

"Rose, give him back to Alice." Emmett said quietly, Rosalie reluctantly agreed passing him back to Alice. Emmett knew Alice had no home, and he would help her. She needed all the help she could get right now, to get back on her feet.

Emmett, even though she knew she didn't have a home, said "C'mon, I'll take you home." He wanted to get her out of the shop so he could talk to her.

Alice just nodded silently, following Emmett out to the shop in silence. They rounded a corner and Emmett couldn't help but smirk. She was _TINY _compared to his huge Jeep. She barely reached the oversized tired. He opened the door before lifting her and JJ into the car. Shutting the door he walked around and climbed into his own side, beginning to drive.

"You're homeless." Emmett simply stated, before looking to Alice waiting for her reaction to his statement. Alice was silent. She just nodded, unable to look up and meet his gaze.

"Don't be scared or upset, I've been there. I know what it's like, I'll take you back to my house and we'll get you cleaned up, okay? Oh, and I promise I'm not a serial killer." He grinned broadly.


End file.
